


The best part of solving a case

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Post-Case, sherlock and molly in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: After a case, Molly helps Sherlock to wind down, feeds and hydrates him. It's become a tradition.





	The best part of solving a case

The door to the lab swings open. A blinding smile greets Molly. It always had the power to make her smile, as well.

“Hey, Greg!”

Lestrade strolls over to her, throwing his arms in the air

“He did it! He solved it! It was amazing! Man, I’d kill for his clever brain!”

Molly laughs and dries her hands with a towel.

“Never ever let him hear this.”

Greg’s white teeth blind her. Then he gives her a summary of the case and Sherlock’s clever deductions.

“…chased the Parkour ladies through half of London. First time I saw him out of breath. But, what can I say, he caught them. All three. Brought them to me tied up in a nice bundle.”

Oh, if Sherlock knew about this. Molly and Greg love talking about Sherlock. They’re his unofficial fan club and Greg probably is the biggest fanboy – apart from Anderson.

“You wanna go out for a drink?” Greg asks her and she can see his excitement.

Molly checks her watch.

“I’d love to, but I have some errands to run. How about tomorrow night? The Fox?”

There is disappointment in his dark eyes, but he still smiles and nods.

After he leaves, Molly hurries to clean up the lab. Meanwhile, she makes a shopping list…

~oOo~

 

The place is dark when she enters, still she tiptoes around the scattered shoes, coat and scarf. Having reached the kitchen Molly’s hand slides over the soft virgin wool hanging over her chair. She puts the bag of groceries on the counter, then she switches on the light. With a cheerful hum Molly puts together a tray of the usual goodies. She’s almost out of the kitchen when it clicks:

_An 8 solved within 72 hours. Snickers._

After this lands on the packed tray, Molly picks it up again and carries it straight into her bedroom.

The tv on the wall is on. Toby is curled up on the big lump under her blanket. Only his ear twitch when she puts the tray on her bedside table. The lump moves. Now there is enough space for her to sit on the bed. So she does.

As soon as she’s comfortable and puts a pillow on her crossed legs, a mop of black curls emerges from the blanket and snuggles into it. A bare arm is draped over her legs.

Molly lets her hand wander into those soft curls.

“Anything good on?”

“Course not.”

No complete sentence. He really is knackered.

Her fingers bend and she begins a massage. With her other hand she grabs the remote and starts zapping. Robert Downey Jr. pops up. She puts the remote down and turns to the tray.

“How would you like to start? Sugar? Vitamins? Fat? Or caffeine?”

“Sugar.”

Expectantly, he lifts his elegant hand.

Molly smiles, unwraps the snickers bar and puts it in his hand. It’s gone in seconds.

“Fat”, comes the next demand and the hand appears again.

“Water, first. You always drink too little.”

He grumbles, but takes it and drinks half the bottle.

Now Molly hands him the little box of fried noodles and his monogrammed red chop sticks.

“If you get food on my sheets again it’s the last time I let you eat in my bed.”

A long sigh, then he pushes off the blanket and sits up. His chest is bare. He only wears the blue pyjama bottoms he keeps in her wardrobe.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m hot.”

“You just showered. And you’re not wearing socks, as usual. You’ll get sick.”  
“You always say that, yet I never get sick.”

She huffs and he grins triumphantly before he shoves another load of noodles into his mouth.

She throws him another glare, then she eats her own food.   
They’re sitting side by side, eating dinner and watching telly for an hour.

Eventually, Sherlock is snuggled up in Molly’s lap again. She insists in covering him with her blanket again.

When he grumbles, her hand automatically wanders into her hair and begins massaging his scalp again.

 

“What even is this film about?”

Molly inwardly sighs. Not this again. If she just remains silent, he’ll let it go, she tells herself.

“This woman is crazy, running after a man she doesn’t know. This is ridiculous.”

“It’s romantic! It’s not your area.”

And they’re fighting. It’s part of the tradition, really. It wouldn’t be the complete ‘solved case’-evening if they wouldn’t fight about the tv program.

 

As usual, the fight ends when Molly angrily turns off the tv and throws the remote away. The sound of it landing on her fluffy carpet is Toby’s sign to reclaim his spot on Sherlock’s body. Tonight he chooses Sherlock’s arse. Molly giggles when he claws into those full cheeks to make them more comfortable. Sherlock flinches, but lets him have his way. He adores Toby and vice versa.

Sherlock is still lying in Molly’s lap. Why should he move when he can shout at her from there just as well?

 

Now that they’re not talking, Molly reaches for her phone and browses the web, ignoring the weight in her lap. After an hour, even breathing signals that Sherlock is finally asleep.   
Looking down, Molly sighs and puts her mobile away.

Her hand gently strokes his hair.

Sherlock lets out a low hum and snuggles up against her.

“Why do the evenings always have to end with a fight?” she softly asks the almost asleep detective.

“They don’t. They end with us sleeping together.”

Without opening his eyes he pulls her down next to him. She struggles a little, just to make her point. He ignores it and pulls her into an embrace.

Molly’s heart flutters when he wraps his arm and leg around her, covering her with the blanket. Toby protests with a miaow. When all the annoying wobbling stops he gets up only to lie back down on both of them. His purring and Sherlock’s warmth make Molly realise how tired she is.

Closing her eyes, she snuggles into her pillow…and against the consulting detective wrapped around her.  

“This is my favourite part.”

Sherlock’s voice is soft and close to her ear.

“Of the evening?” she asks, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly, she feels his silky lips brush over her ear.

“Of solving a case.”

His lips leave a trail of goose bumps as they brush along her jaw and her neck.

Molly bites her lips and smiles.

“Mine, too. Now shut up. I’m sleeping.”

She can feel his smile on her skin.

The last thing she is aware of is how Sherlock interlaces his fingers with hers. Then she falls into a deep, peaceful sleep.

She only ever sleeps this good with Sherlock Holmes in her bed.


End file.
